Le Droit de vivre
by Aselye
Summary: Comment croire quand on n'a jamais connu l'espoir ? Comment faire confiance quand on a toujours été trahi ? Comment aimer quand on ne connaît que la violence ? Comment voir la lumière quand on vit dans les ténèbres ? Les âmes perdue ont-elles une chance de se repentir en ce monde, après avoir toujours vécu sous le joug du Seigneur Noir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fic' sur ce forum, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;)_

**_L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux appartient à Tolkien. M'appartiennent quelques personnages ainsi que la race des Nerácar._**

_Voilà bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Je courais. Eldan, devant moi, fonçait sur le petit sentier que nous connaissions si bien. Je le vis disparaître dans un buisson d'armoise et sautai à sa suite en grognant. Il ne gagnerait pas cette fois ; j'étais décidée à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Mes foulées s'agrandirent. Mes pattes martelaient le sol et à chaque bond, je croyais m'envoler. La gueule ouverte afin de capter les divers parfums de la prairie, je m'arrêtai soudainement. Je dressai le museau, tournai la tête sur la gauche. _Lapin_. Eldan s'était immobilisé lui aussi, la queue dressée, en alerte. Nous échangeâmes un regard, indécis. Normalement, nous n'avions pas le droit. Cependant, l'odeur était si alléchante… Nous démarrâmes d'un même mouvement. Eldan rabattit la petite proie vers moi et je l'attrapai sans difficulté. Mes crocs s'enfoncèrent dans le cou tendre de la proie et le sang afflua dans ma gueule. Ce fût une explosion de saveurs. Je grondai envers Eldan qui ne se laissa nullement intimidé, étant de deux ans mon aîné, et de ce fait, plus gros que moi. A respectivement treize et quinze ans, c'était la première fois que nous attrapions quelque chose de vivant et que nous le dévorions. Cette nouvelle expérience n'était pas pour me déplaire. Nous avions à peine fini de tout manger et de ronger les os quand le sifflet retentit. Immédiatement, l'inquiétude nous prit. S'ils le découvraient… Cependant, nous n'avions pas le choix, il fallait repartir. Eldan partit devant, au petit galop. Je le suivis, la queue basse. Il allait falloir retrouver la _captivité_.

Nous arrivâmes bons derniers et Irhork ne manqua pas de nous le rappeler en nous balançant un coup de pied dans les côtes avant que nous ne montions dans le chariot avec les autres jeunes de notre âge. Je réprimai un grondement, je détestais cet homme. Je haïssais ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, sa balafre au milieu de la joue, ses mains rustres, les peaux de _loup_ qu'il portait pour se couvrir, ses bottes ferrées. Tout me répugnait chez lui. Cependant, mon audace fondit comme neige au soleil à la seconde où Naff, le molosse d'Irhork, vint nous renifler les babines, à Eldan et moi, et se mit à aboyer comme un forcené.

-Tiens, tiens.

Irhork fit signe à deux de ses sous-fifres et automatiquement ils passèrent des chaînes à nos épais colliers de fer et nous emmenèrent à l'écart. Le chariot repartit, sans nous, obéissant au mugissement du Chef. Je poussai un gémissement étouffé et m'aplatit au sol, tant ma terreur était grande. Allaient-ils nous tuer pour avoir chasser ?

-Changez.

Personne ne bougea. C'était contre-nature pour nous. Quand un jeune Neráca avait peur ou était en colère, il restait sous sa forme animale, moins vulnérable.

-Maintenant, hurla-t-il.

Irhork porta sa grosse main à son fouet. Nous nous exécutâmes à contre-coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous dressions devant lui, comme deux hominidés normaux, vêtus de de pantalons et de chemises de toile, à la manière des esclaves. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé étaient ces horribles colliers de métal. Nous les haïssions tous, cela nous rappelait en permanence notre condition. Un grand magicien, paraît-il, es avait confectionnés il y a peu et ils résistaient à la Transformation. Même s'ils étaient rembourrés de cuir pour ne pas nous blesser, cela restait des colliers et qui aurait supporté d'en avoir un ? Nous avions l'impression d'être de vulgaires chiens. Mais c'est ce que nous étions, en un sens, les chiens de garde du Mordor.

Je me pressai près d'Eldan. Il était aussi plus grand que moi en tant qu'hominidé. En fait, nous ne nous ressemblions pas tant que ça, pas plus que sous forme lupine d'ailleurs. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les miens étaient châtains clairs. Il était costaud alors que j'étais plutôt svelte. Mais nous avions la même peau, très légèrement dorée, qui nous distinguait de la pâleur de celle des elfes "normaux". Nos yeux étaient ambrés et restaient identiques quelque soit notre forme - animale ou hominidée. Nous avions le même nez en trompette, paraît-il. Et nos oreilles étaient pointues mais cela, comme les yeux, était le standard des Nerácar. Bon, en plus de cela, Eldan et moi avions souvent des ennuis, comme aujourd'hui par exemple. Finalement, peut-être nous ressemblions-nous un peu.

-Alors, vous vous êtes fait un petit festin, c'est bien ça ?

Aucun de nous deux n'osa parler. Irhork s'approcha.

-Le frère et la soeur, toujours fourrés ensemble, hein ? Bon si vous ne voulez pas me répondre, on va jouer à un petit jeu.

Il tira violemment la chaîne accrochée à mon collier et je tombai au sol. Le souffle coupé, j'haletai pour reprendre mon souffle. Le fouet claqua. Une cuisante douleur - hélas bien trop familière - me vrilla le dos. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je fermai violemment les poings.

-Lève-toi.

J'obéis.

-Alors, vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire tous les deux ?

Il leva à nouveau son fouet et je ne pus m'empêcher de me détourner instinctivement. La lanière de cuir lacéra mon épaule et mon bras. Je grimaçai.

-C'est moi. J'ai chassé et mangé un lapin je l'avoue, capitula Eldan, la mâchoire serrée.

-Non, moi aussi. Nous l'avons fait ensemble.

J'ignorai le regard noir que me lança Eldan, il était hors de question qu'il prenne tout seul cette responsabilité. Je plantai mes yeux dans ceux, petits et vicieux, d'Irhork. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire doucereux.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous ne le referons plus jamais, ajouta Eldan, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose.

-Je préfère ça, les jeunes.

Un instant, je crus qu'il nous laisserait rentrer à la maison et uqe nous pourrions faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ordonna :

-Bon aller, à genoux. Et le premier qui se transforme, je le tue, c'est compris ?

La panique me reprit. Qu'allait-il faire de nous ? Nous exécuter ? Nous étions trop jeunes ! Il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de nous fouetter. L'un après l'autre. Pas assez pour que nous perdions connaissance ni assez forts pour nous permettre de demander une journée de repos. Juste assez pour que cela fasse mal, très mal. Aucun de nous ne cria. Plutôt se mordre la langue que de supplier cet homme !

A la fin, ils nous relevèrent.

-Bon, félicitations les louveteaux. Vous passez chez les grands !

Il se mit à rire méchamment, suivi de ses acolytes ; j'échangeai un regard inquiet avec mon frère. Cela ne signifiait rien de bon : au contraire, les choses difficiles s'annonçaient.

* * *

_Voilà, fin de ce très court chapitre ! Les autres seront plus longs, rassurez-vous. A bientôt pour la suite ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Me voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je tenais à remercier **thekingofkiwi, La plume d'Elena, Valeara, Tsuchiichan, Waina, Miss12 et Mahaut-Ninn** pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu ! ^^

Voilà, sinon j'espère que la suite vous plaira, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce samedi. ;)

* * *

Ce soir-là, nous rentrâmes au Centre à pied, escortés par Hirhork et ses hommes à cheval. Nos bottes de cuir crissaient sur les graviers des terres arides du Mordor et un nuage de poussière s'élevait autour de nous. La plaine de Lithlad s'étendait à perte de vue. Devant nous, au Nord se dressait le sombre plateau de Gorgoroth surplombé par les Monts cendrés. Il était d'usage d'entendre que les chemins traversant ces montagnes regorgeaient de pièges et de dangers ; des monstres s'y tapissaient et guettaient les voyageurs égarés. Personne ne passait la frontière clandestinement. Je frissonnai, n'aimant pas aller de ce côté, mais le Centre se trouvait non loin du plateau, à l'extrême ouest de la plaine. Le sud du Mordor paraissait légèrement plus accueillant. Je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à la mer de Núrnen ; on racontait qu'aucun poisson ne nageait dans ses eaux, plus aucun bâteau ne ridait sa surface. Mais on retrouvait aussi au Sud d'immenses champs cultivés, une terre meuble sous nos pieds et même, disait-on, quelques animaux sauvages. Je voulais y aller un jour ; j'en avais déjà parlé avec Eldan et il m'avait confié que lorsque nous serions envoyés en mission, tout serait plus facile.

Le Centre, ou plutôt notre "Chez-nous" se trouvait au pied des Monts de l'Ombre. Très près de la frontière, en somme. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi nos "sorties" se déroulaient toujours bien plus à l'est, au cas où nous aurions voulu nous enfuir. Enfin "sortie" était un grand mot : ils laissaient une demi-journée par mois aux très jeunes Nerácar qui s'étaient bien comportés pour courir librement et jouer dans la plaine déserte. C'était "pour que nous puissions nous développer correctement." Le reste du temps, nous étions enfermés au Centre.

Nous arrivâmes justement à celui-ci. Des murs lisses de plusieurs mètres de haut délimitaient un espace de quelques hectares. Une grande porte de bois, fermée la plupart du temps, assurait le passage. A côté du Centre se dressait un petit village ayant l'air bien plus accueillant, constitué en grande partie des familles des gardes. De la fumée s'échappait des toits de chaumes, de délicieuses odeurs parvinrent jusqu'à nous. Nous suivîmes l'unique chemin se dirigeant droit vers la gueule béante de la prison. Les gardes postés à l'entrée nous regardèrent passer du coin de l'œil. A l'intérieur, plusieurs bâtiments se dressaient : le donjon, sur la gauche, où le Général et quelques privilégiés avaient leurs quartiers ; à l'entrée, sur la droite, la nurserie, entourée de clôtures de bois. C'était là qu'Eldan, moi et les trois autres jeunes n'ayant pas commencé l'entraînement vivions. Nous étions à l'étroit, c'est vrai, mais au regard de la vie quotidienne dans le reste du Centre, c'était le paradis.

Irhork et ses gardes descendirent de cheval. Deux écuyers emmenèrent immédiatement les montures qui piaffaient d'inquiétude au village et nos persécuteurs nous ôtèrent nos chaînes.

-Suivez-moi, les morveux.

Irhork nous entraîna loin de la nurserie et j'eus un pincement au coeur à l'idée de ne plus revoir ni la petite cour ombragée et son chêne centenaire surveillée par la douce Villianne - la seule humaine gentille à notre égart - ni le dortoir silencieux où nous fermions paisiblement les yeux le soir.

Le Chef des gardes se dirigea droit vers la plus grande partie du centre, là aussi, fermée par de hautes rambardes de bois. Nous passâmes devant la fontaine, seule source d'eau potable, et nous arrêtâmes devant le portail. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plutôt excitée ou inquiète, à l'idée de ce qui nous attendait derrière. Villianne nous avait toujours formellement interdit d'approcher cet endroit, bien que nous sachions tous ce que c'était. Un garde nous ouvrit le portail. A l'intérieur, un vaste espace herbeux accueillait une vingtaine de Nerácar, tous sous forme humaine, ce qui m'intrigua légèrement. Ils étaient plus grands que nous et avaient l'apparence de jeunes gens d'une vingtaine d'année. Ils avaient donc atteint la maturité et pouvaient en réalité avoir… Des centaines d'années, qui sait ? Après tout, les Nerácar, tout comme leurs cousins elfiques, étaient immortels. Néanmoins, je savais que c'était impossible. Tous les adultes de notre espèce avaient été tués, il y a maintenant plus d'une décennie. Ceux-là devaient avoir tout au plus une trentaine d'années.

Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, Irhork se glissa hors de l'enceinte et referma le portail sur nous.

-A demain, tâchez de vous faire de nouveaux amis, ricana-t-il.

Il avait disparu.

-On va les voir, suggéra Eldan en désignant nos confrères se trouvant à quelques centaines de mètres.

J'acquiesçai et nous avançâmes prudemment. La tension d'Eldan, tout comme la mienne, était palpable. Vallianne nous avait raconté des choses horribles pour nous tenir éloignés de cet enclos. Elle disait que si nous venions trop prêt, _ils_ n'hésiteraient pas à nous attraper avant de nous dévorer vivants. Je ne comprenais pas comment les individus d'un même peuple, en extinction qui plus est, pouvaient vouloir s'entre-tuer ainsi. La lueur de peur dans les yeux de notre nourrice m'avait dissuadée d'en savoir plus.

Ils vinrent eux-mêmes à notre rencontre, courant et chahutant en même temps. Ils se placèrent bruyamment en cercle autour de nous, ricanant et lançant quelques quolibets, à la manière d'une meute :

-Tiens donc, deux petits bébés loups !

-Oh comme ils sont mignons !

-Vous venez jouer avec nous, c'est ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tué pour atterrir ici ? Des fourmis ?

Effrayée, je me pressai contre Eldan qui s'était raidi. Ce n'était pas leurs moqueries qui m'intimidèrent. C'était leurs regards avides qui guettaient la moindre de nos réactions, la façon dont ils se penchaient en avant, prêts à bondir, la manière dont ils serraient leurs poings. Ils étaient agités et des sourires hagards étiraient leurs lèvres craquelées. Ils avaient les joues sales et creuses, des cernes profonds. Leur corps était sec et sale, leurs cheveux emmêlés. On voyait des griffures sur leurs bras, en plus des contusions ornant leurs tibias que leur pantalon trop court ne pouvait cacher. Ils me faisaient peur… Et me fascinaient en même temps. Ceux-là étaient sans aucun doute des survivants, sans pitié pour les faibles. Ils semblaient plus bestiaux qu'aucun hominidé que j'avais rencontré à ce jour. Avec nos figures pleines et nos formes d'enfant, nous devions leur paraître bien inoffensifs…

-Dégagez !

La petite foule s'écarta pour laisser place à un jeune Neráca menaçant. Il avait des cheveux sombres hirsutes, assez courts, un corps robuste de taille imposante, une mine altière avec des traits réguliers et des yeux ambrés durs mais confiants. C'était sûrement le Dominant, bien qu'il paraisse à peine avoir atteint la maturité. Les autres baissèrent imperceptiblement la tête et détournèrent leurs yeux en signe de soumission. Une vague d'espoir rassurante m'envahit : cet individu semblait normal.

Il s'arrêta devant nous et nous détailla tour à tour. Je sentis ses yeux se poser sur moi mais je n'osai pas lui rendre son regard. Après un long silence, il se tourna vers mon frère :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Eldan.

Je quêtai dans son expression un signe annonçant qu'il m'interrogerait à mon tour mais il m'ignora.

-Très bien. Eldan, suis-moi.

Quelque chose clochait, n'est-ce pas ?

-_Toi_.

L'individu me lança un regard hostile.

-Reste ici. Et vous, dit-il en s'adressant à ses compagnons, laissez-la tranquille. Elle mourra bien assez tôt.

_Elle mourra_ ? Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Et pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de les suivre ? Des grognements s'élevèrent mais la foule se dispersa. Eldan, cependant, ne bougea pas.

-Je reste avec ma soeur, déclara-t-il.

L'autre se retourna.

-Tu n'as plus de famille à partir de maintenant.

Mon frère bien-aimé ne bougea pas ; une gratitude infinie réchauffa ma poitrine.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je _la_ tue sur le champ.

Un cri indigné resta figé dans ma gorge. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Ce fût mon frère qui répondit :

-Mais pourquoi ne peut-elle pas venir ?

Un moment, le Neráca me regarda et je pensai qu'il changerait d'avis. Il ricana :

-On ne s'intéresse pas aux faibles.

Ces mots me blessèrent et je baissai la tête, honteuse.

-Allez, bouge, gronda l'inconnu.

Finalement, il prit mon frère par le bras et le tira en avant sans ménagement.

-Non !

Eldan se débattit, en vain. L'autre, suivi de toute la bande, l'entraîna en direction du gros bâtiment qui bordait l'autre extrémité de la clôture, à encore quelques centaines de mètres. Je supposai que c'était leur dortoir. Je fis un mouvement pour les suivre mais quelques retardataires me poussèrent sans ménagement en arrière.

-T'as entendu Risen ? Reste pourrir ici, gamine.

Je me laissai choir dans l'herbe, hébétée. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. On venait de m'enlever mon frère, la seule personne en ce monde qui se souciait de moi. Qu'étais-je supposée faire ? J'avais soif et faim, aussi. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'eau dans les parages, rien que de l'herbe verte à parte de vue.

_Eldan…_

L'absence de mon frère me pesait déjà. Les larmes inondèrent entièrement mes yeux, un sanglot m'échappa. Je m'empressai de réprimer ceux qui suivirent, mon instinct m'avait toujours dissuadé de faire du bruit. Cependant, l'incompréhension de la situation m'était douloureuse. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le droit de prouver ma valeur ?

Je suppose que tout s'était joué dès le départ. On m'avait nommée Edwen, ce qui signifiait _second_ en elfique - en _Saindarein_, plus exactement. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, Villianne m'avait dit une fois que les elfes parlaient plusieurs langues, dont celle-ci. Mon peuple les parlait, dans le temps. Cependant, nous, les _descendants,_ ne parlions que le langage commun. Qui aurait pu nous apprendre d'autres langues ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais toujours été la seconde derrière mon frère. Il avait toujours été meilleur que moi, dans tous les domaines. Toujours plus fort, plus rapide, plus courageux, plus réfléchi, plus sérieux. Je l'admirais beaucoup et je me m'étais vite rendue compte que je n'étais pas à sa hauteur ; pas étonnant que l'on m'ait appelée _Seconde_. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas si mon nom m'avait été donné par mes parents. Eldan, lui, avait quelques souvenirs diffus de la vie _avant _la Capture. Le sourire chaleureux de Mère, le rire de Père, quelques mots prononcés par une voix aimable : _Ada _par exemple, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que cela voulait dire. Quand nous étions petits, tous les soirs, nous nous répétions à voix basse ces scènes d'un autre monde. Je l'enviais parfois un peu pour avoir eu la chance de les apercevoir, c'est vrai, mais il était mon frère et je tenais bien trop à lui pour lui en vouloir.

Et voilà que maintenant, on nous séparait, décidant arbitrairement de nos destins ? C'était injuste.

La nuit passa rapidement. J'avais finalement pris forme lupine et m'étais roulée en boule, la queue sur la truffe. Trouver le sommeil fût difficile : je n'avais jamais dormi sans mon frère. De plus, j'avais entendu des bruits inquiétants provenant du bâtiment. Des grincements métalliques, des cris, des voix, des rires aussi. J'espérais qu'Eldan allait bien.

Le soleil se leva finalement, signe d'espoir illusoire. Il passa au-dessus des Monts de l'Ombre et éclaira la plaine de ses rayons dorés. Le monde s'éveilla au même moment. Les soldats se mirent à brailler et la garde de nuit fût relevée au son de cloche. La forge se remit à souffler et le marteau résonna sur l'enclume. De nouveaux grincements métalliques provinrent du bâtiment des Nerácar, suivis de cris féroces. La porte sur le côté s'ouvrit et les individus de la veille en sortirent, visiblement tout excités. Ils se mirent à gambader ici et là et Changèrent tous en loups. N'apercevant pas Eldan, je restais loin d'eux, aplatie dans l'herbe pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'est alors que mon frère sortit. Je reconnus son pelage brun aux nuances rousses. Un gros loup noir que je supposai être Risen - le dominant - l'accompagnait. Je trépignai d'impatience. Allais-je pouvoir revoir mon frère ? Eldan tourna la tête dans ma direction et je me dressai sur mes pattes, lui signalant que je l'attendais. Mon excitation retomba : il ne vint pas. Le grand loup à côté de lui le poussa autoritairement vers les autres. Mon frère obéit, la queue pendante.

L'injustice de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être avec eux, moi aussi ? Je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent : je me posai sur mon arrière-train et hurlai. L'incompréhension et un sentiment d'injustice se mêlaient dans mon coeur. Je voulais que mon frère revienne. Lorsque je posai de nouveau mon regard vers le groupe de Nerácar, tous me regardaient. Eldan fit un pas vers moi.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas lui qui fonça vers moi mais un Risen visiblement furieux. Ses pattes avalaient avec aisance la distance nous séparant, il serait sur moi dans quelques secondes. Je fis ce que je savais le mieux faire : fuir. Les oreilles baissées et la queue basse, j'effectuai un demi-tour avant de partir ventre à terre en gémissant. J'hésitai sur la direction à prendre. Tôt ou tard, le loup me rattraperait et là… Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il me ferait. Me tuerait-il ? Rien n'était moins sûr, cet individu ne semblait pas connaître la tempérance, à l'image de ses congénères.

Et puis l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible. Je bifurquai droit sur le portail, empruntant le chemin en terre battue. Il était fermé bien sûr, mais restait moins haut que la clôture. Cependant les gardes le surveillaient. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie. Je vis les arbalètes se pointer sur moi, de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne passerai pas. J'entendis le grondement proche de Risen, qui, à l'entendre, était furibond. Je sentis son souffle sur l'arrière de ma queue. Une décharge d'adrénaline se répandit dans mon être. Je n'hésitai plus : je parcourus les trois dernières foulées qui me séparaient de la haute clôture qui devait faire environ deux fois ma taille humaine, et m'élançai. Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur mes pattes arrières, avec l'énergie du désespoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Oulah ça fait un bail ! ^^ Désolée ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté donc je ne sais pas si certains se souviendront du début mais sachez que les prochains chapitres sont prêts, ils ne devraient pas tarder ! :)

Merci en tout cas pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié même si ce n'est qu'un peu !

* * *

Mon ventre heurta le sommet de la palissade et le choc me coupa le souffle, manquant de me faire retomber en arrière. La partie avant de mon corps était passée, ma tête pendait dans le vide. Je gigotais les pattes arrières, tentant de faire passer mon arrière train de l'autre côté. J'entendis un grondement sourd derrière moi : cela ne pouvait être que Risen.

_Vas-y, Edwen, tu peux le faire !_

Je basculai enfin en avant alors que les mâchoires du loup noir claquaient derrière moi. Je m'écroulai en grognant sur le sol, de l'autre côté de la palissade. Incapable de me relever sur le moment, j'entendis des cris et des bruits de pas précipités. Néanmoins, j'étais fière : j'avais ridiculisé Risen. J'entendis ce dernier se jeter contre la solide palissade et souris intérieurement : _trop lourd_.

Cependant, ma bonne humeur ne dura pas. Un hurlement furieux résonna et aussitôt des cris -humains- répondirent. Des soldats accoururent et m'encerclèrent, épées et lances pointées dans ma direction. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, apeurée. Irhork apparut à son tour et fendit le cercle de sa démarche pesante. Ses petits yeux fourbes luisaient joyeusement. Il tapota la hache pendue à sa ceinture.

-Tiens, tiens, alors on aime pas ses nouveaux copains ? Pourtant, tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le droit de franchir les barrières… Espèce de petite vermine, je vais enfin pouvoir te régler ton compte.

Il brandit son arme. Mon coeur s'affola et j'haletai. Qu'allait-il faire ? Un raclement de gorge résonna et l'homme s'immobilisa sur le champ, visiblement mécontent. C'est alors qu'apparut un homme assez grand et légèrement bedonnant, à la barbe et aux cheveux gris. Il portait un uniforme sombre, de hautes bottes de cuir et une ceinture d'argent. Les autres baissèrent les yeux et le laissèrent passer. Aucun doute n'était possible, c'était le Général. Ses yeux gris acier me transpercèrent.

-Doucement, Irhork, je vous prie. Auriez-vous si vite oublié le… Petit problème que nous avons rencontré ?

L'interpellé sembla rapetisser.

-Non, Général, c'est juste que… Et bien, je suivais le règlement.

L'homme l'observa un instant, indéchiffrable.

-Et bien, le règlement a changé. Cette jeune Neráca est la plus jeune membre encore en vie de son espèce.

Mais les autres ? Ceux de la nurserie, où étaient-ils passés ? Je gémis doucement. Le Général hocha la tête à mon attention :

-Oui, petite, tu m'as bien entendu, ils sont morts. Un incident regrettable, je dois dire.

Un incident. Alors pour lui, ce n'était rien de plus ?

-Bon embarquez-la avec le reste, un petit voyage à Minas Morgul lui fera le plus grand bien. Il n'y a pas de place pour les mauvaises recrues, ici.

Minas Morgul ? Je frissonnai. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Cette cité se dressait contre le flanc ouest des Montagnes de l'Ombre. C'était la demeure des Nazgûls.

Le Général fit une pause, puis reprit :

-Et amenez-moi Risen.

J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce que le Général voulait à l'autre Neráca. On m'empoigna durement avant de me jeter dans un sac en toile. Je me débattis vainement. On me traîna un petit moment. Je rebondissais sur les cailloux, j'avais à peine assez d'air pour continuer à haleter. Puis soudain le sac s'ouvrit et avant que j'aie pu faire un geste, on me saisit pour m'asseoir sur une banquette. Quelques esclaves attendaient déjà là, les mains ferrées. L'homme qui m'avait traînée attacha prestement une chaîne de fer à mon collier puis tira d'un coup sec qui me projeta contre la paroi. Ensuite je ne pus plus bouger la tête. Je fus contrainte de reprendre forme humaine, cette position étant trop contraignante pour un loup. Un long moment s'étira ainsi. Les esclaves s'étaient éloignés de moi, méfiants. Nous n'étions pas censés être du même monde. Ils avaient vus le S entouré d'un cercle enflammé marqué à mon poignet gauche. J'étais une servante de Sauron, que je le veuille ou non. Eux ne seraient jamais que des esclaves. J'aurais voulu leur dire que j'étais prisonnière, comme eux. Cependant comment leur dire cela, alors même que c'étaient mes semblables qui les égorgeaient quand ils étaient indisciplinés, trop lents ou trop vieux ?

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière moi sur le chemin et je me tendis. Finalement, l'individu entra dans mon champ de vision. Une vague de peur m'envahit : Risen ! Que faisait-il là ? Il ne m'adressa aucun regard et s'installa de son propre chef sur la banquette d'en face, à distance respectueuse. Personne ne l'attacha. Quatre gardes montèrent à côté de lui et le chariot s'ébranla.

Le voyage fut épouvantable. Le véhicule cahotait et chaque nouvelle secousse était plus insupportable que la précédente. Mon dos plaqué contre la paroi de bois souffrait à la moindre secousse et mon cou douloureux, immobilisé, ne pouvait amortir les chocs. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, j'avais soif. J'avais peur aussi. Je me demandais comment les choses se passaient pour mon frère. Était-il dans un chariot lui aussi ou était-ce seulement moi ? Pourquoi Risen était-il du voyage ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas attaché ? Qu'est-ce qu'on allait me faire ensuite ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit et je ne pouvais que prier pour que tout s'arrête.

Le soir, le chariot s'arrêta au bord de la route sablonneuse. Les gardes, accompagnés de Risen, établirent un campement. Quand à nous, on nous laissa sur la banquette. Un soldat nous amena une gourde d'eau et des trognons de pain puis emmena se soulager ceux qui le désiraient l'un après l'autre.

Les heures passèrent ensuite lentement. La lune apparut puis disparut à l'horizon. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, bien que je fus épuisée. Je ne cessais de gigoter, si bien que lorsque l'aube pointa enfin, j'étais toujours éveillée. Des voix s'élevèrent à l'extérieur, nos ravisseurs s'activaient. Un moment plus tard, ils remontèrent dans le chariot après avoir attelé les bœufs. Je tentai de croiser le regard de Risen, espérant qu'il puisse au moins desserrer mon collier, mais il ne m'accorda aucune attention. Le trajet infernal reprit.

Le voyage dura encore trois jours pendant lesquels je finis par osciller entre des périodes de somnolence et de demi-conscience. C'était une vraie torture. Mes membres me brûlaient, mon cou était complètement engourdi. Nous atteignîmes en soirée un pont dont le début était marqué par deux affreuses statues de pierre. La construction permettait de passer au-dessus d'une vallée obscure d'où se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. L'atmosphère était pesante, même les soldats, visiblement habitués à faire ce trajet, s'étaient assombris. Puis le convoi s'arrêta. Risen sauta souplement du véhicule, suivi des soldats. On nous fit ensuite descendre. Après cette immobilité forcée, mes jambes ne purent me soutenir et je tombai pitoyablement sur le ventre. C'est alors que je levai les yeux vers Minas Morgul.

La première chose qui me frappa fut le silence complet qui régnait. Une cité de cette taille aurait du être bruyante, regorger de vie. Rien. Les murs dégageaient une lumière verdâtre qui ne parvenait pas à atténuer l'obscurité provenant de l'ombre des montagnes. Il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres mais aucune lueur rassurante ne filtrait vers l'extérieur. L'endroit faisait froid dans le dos. Un drapeau noir représentant une lune défigurée par une horrible tête de mort flottait à une tourelle. La tête me tournait, j'avais déjà la nausée. J'aurais tout fait pour fuir cet endroit.

Les portes de fer forgé s'ouvrirent alors dans un grincement menaçant. Cinq silhouettes en sortirent. Elles n'étaient pas très grandes, plutôt trapues et disgracieuses. Leur démarche était boitillante, gauche. Elles émettaient des sons étranges voire effrayants. Lorsque les créatures se rapprochèrent, je distinguai leur peau jaunâtre, boursouflée par endroit, sous les cottes de mailles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'exclamer, la voix rauque, avec horreur :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

Ce fût Risen qui se tourna vers moi, la mine impassible :

-Des orques.

Ainsi _ces choses_ étaient des serviteurs du Maître ? Leur chef s'arrêta à quelques mètres, sourit méchamment, découvrant par la même occasion ses crocs sales. Ses petits yeux bridés s'attardèrent sur chaque membre du groupe. Ces créatures me faisaient horreur. Irhork me manquait déjà.

L'inquiétant chef tendit une bourse de cuir garnie de pièces à un soldat et gargouilla :

-J'espère qu'ils sont durs à la tâche.

Puis il se tourna vers moi :

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Risen s'interposa :

-Le Général à demander à ce qu'elle soit... Éduquée.

Je fronçai les sourcils : cette phrase me semblait obscure.

-Très bien.

L'orque sourit avec un air entendu et s'écarta pour laisser passer le groupe. Aussitôt, Risen prit la tête et je le suivis. Je le suivis avec difficulté et les esclaves m'emboîtèrent le pas. En me retournant, je vis que les soldats remontaient hâtivement à bord du chariot et faisaient demi-tour. Cette vision m'inquiéta. Un des orques me poussa violemment dans le dos :

-Avance.

Je m'exécutai. Nous passâmes sous les hauts remparts de pierre et débouchâmes sur une petite cour où se dressaient plusieurs bâtiments recouverts du manteau de la nuit. Entre eux sinuaient plusieurs rues obscures et douteuses. Deux orques me saisirent alors, sur ordre de leur chef. Je n'avais plus la force de me défendre, cependant je plantai mes pieds dans le sol, refusant de bouger. Les orques grognèrent. Je me mis à pleurer. Risen le remarqua et intervint :

-Je vous accompagne.

Il prit la tête. Comment connaissait-il le chemin ? Je me laissai entraîner à travers une des rues et perdis rapidement mes repères. Le Neráca, lui, avançait avec aisance. Je ne distinguais plus que des ombres, la peur me saisissait toujours plus fort entre ses griffes. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte ferrée, au bout d'un couloir obscur et humide seulement éclairé par quelques torches. Une des créatures me lâcha pour ouvrir la porte, sortant une épaisse clef du trousseau accroché à sa ceinture. La porte protesta en grinçant avant de s'ouvrir en grand, dévoilant une étroite cellule de pierre.

-Non, suppliai-je.

J'étais terrifiée. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'être enfermée dans cet endroit insalubre. Les orques me poussèrent à l'intérieur, sourds à mes supplications. Je me tournai vers le seul individu familier :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? Je veux rentrer au Centre !

De violents sanglots me secouèrent à mesure que la surprise laissait la place à l'angoisse. Je ne voulais pas être ici ! Qu'avais-je donc fait ? Si seulement… Mais Risen garda un air parfaitement neutre et verrouilla lui-même la porte. L'obscurité m'entoura et je me mis à hurler.

Alors l'attente commença.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous ! :)

Ma période de partiels est terminée pour le moment (enfiiiiiin). Donc je vais avoir plus de temps pour me consacrer à cette histoire.

Sinon merci beaucoup à :La plume d'Elena, Helliarys (Je veux pas savoir à quoi tu penses quand on te dit "éduqué" haha x) ), Nightel, FandomFangirl100 pour les reviews et à tous ceux ceux qui ont lu, ça me fait plaisir et ça me motive pour poster la suite. ^^

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Des pleurs. Des sanglots à fendre le coeur de n'importe quelle mère. Des appels à l'aide désespérés lancés dans le vent avec force. Tout cela pour vivre. Une telle volonté dans un si petit corps. L'ossature du nourrisson semblait si fragile que j'aurais pu le briser d'un coup de crocs. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus translucides, sans comprendre. Il avait peur, bien sûr, c'était compréhensible. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver face à la chose pleine de poils et de crocs dégoulinants en face d'elle. Cette chose, c'était moi. Les sanglots de l'enfant me tapaient sur les nerfs. Ne comprenait-il pas que cela ne ferait que précipiter l'échéance ? Pourquoi être si obstiné ? Il n'avait vécu que quelques mois. Et alors ? Le goût tendre et fondant des bébés ne me rebutait pas, bien au contraire. Mes crocs enserrèrent son crâne encore mou. Je n'eus qu'à serrer. Un petit craquement sec retentit et les pleurnicheries cessèrent enfin.

Il y eut ensuite sa mère, qui n'avait pas eu le courage de s'interposer. Croyait-elle vraiment que j'étais simplement venue dévorer son rejeton répugnant ? Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me jeter à son cou. Une douleur aïgue au flanc me fit tressaillir. Je ne déchiquetai la chair que plus fort. Le goût métallique du sang emplit ma gueule et j'abandonnai le corps pris de convulsions. La pauvre femme s'étouffait dans son sang. Elle ouvrait la bouche bêtement, me fixait avec ses yeux de poisson mort. Bon débarras. La douleur s'accentua et je léchai la blessure. La colère monta en moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre violemment la patte. La douleur me calma. Un peu.

Je sortis de la modeste habitation. Des sabots claquèrent sur la route. Mon instinct reprit le dessus et je me faufilai dans les fourrées, sur le bas côté de la route. Un cavalier apparut et s'arrêta devant la chaumière. Je me relâchai légèrement. Devais-je tuer lui aussi ? L'humain mit pied à terre et ramena son demi-trait dans le corral attenant à la maisonnée. L'animal s'ébroua, nerveux. Il devait sûrement m'avoir senti car il se mit à trotter le long de son enclos, les naseaux dilatés et la queue haute. Néanmoins, le bipède n'y prit pas garde et rentraà l'intérieur. J'en déduisis qu'il faisait partie des _proies._ Je le suivis alors, quêtant de l'oreille des hurlements déchirants. Ils ne tardèrent pas. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'embrasure de la porte, il était à terre, tenant le corps encore tiède de sa femme chérie.

Pitoyable.

Il resta là un moment à pleurer et je pris mon temps, me délectant de sa souffrance. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on défiait le Maître.

Puis, le pauvre bougre dut sentir ma présence car il se retourna vers moi, encore à genoux, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Au milieu de son visage ravagé brillaient deux pupilles résolues.

-Viens Loup, accomplis ta sale besogne.

J'obéis à sa demande. D'un bond, je fus sur lui et un claquement de mâchoires suffit à ouvrir sa jugulaire. Néanmoins, je lui ouvris aussi le bas ventre, au cas où. Les intestins se répandirent sur le sol mais les yeux du mourant se voilaient déjà.

Je sortis sans un regard en arrière, m'enfonçant dans la nuit tombée, l'odeur de la mort encore sur mon pelage. Le sifflet retentit.

OoO

Je fonçai à travers la plaine, nez au vent. Les effluves du village me parvenaient déjà. J'accélérai. L'excitation de la chasse me donnait des ailes. Autour de moi, plusieurs congénères aussi avides que moi. C'était à celui qui arriverait le plus vite. La soirée était douce, le silence épais. Cela me rappela la longue nuit d'un autre temps.

_Seule._

_Il n'y avait que des ombres mouvantes léchant les murs. Rien d'autre. Des bruissements, des craquements. Des coups sourds résonnaient parfois, sans origine déterminée. Le temps semblait avancer à reculons. J'étais seule dans les entrailles du monde, abandonnée des vivants._

Nous déboulâmes dans l'allée centrale. Des gens se mirent à crier. Nous leur sautâmes dessus.

_J'appelai longuement, sachant pertinemment que personne ne répondrait. J'insultai, suppliai, pleurai. Je tentai tout. Rien ne bougea autour de moi. Allait-on me laisser mourir ici ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer directement ? Il n'y avait rien dans la cellule. Aucune fenêtre. Seule la lueur d'une torche solitaire filtrait faiblement en-dessous de la porte. Je tournais en rond, ressassais mes pensées. Je pensais à Eldan, la seule personne sur qui j'avais jamais pu compter. Lui aussi était-il enfermé, quelque part ? Où était-il toujours au Centre ? Pourquoi le destin nous avait-il séparé si brusquement ? Que m'arriverait-il à présent ? Il y avait tant de choses que je ne comprenais pas..._

Je bondis sur un humain hurlant et l'égorgeai. Puis je passai à un autre. Et un autre. Rien ne résistait à mes crocs. Le goût métallique du sang inondait ma gueule. Je mordais, déchirais, éventrais avec automatisme. Une sensation de plaisir intense m'électrisait.

_Une éternité plus tard, une trappe en bas de ma porte bascula et un plateau poisseux glissa vers moi. Dessus étaient posés une outre d'eau et un morceau de pain que je m'empressai d'engouffrer. Ainsi, ils ne me laisseraient pas mourir de faim. _

Il n'y eut bientôt plus qu'un amas de corps au milieu de la place.

_Un jour, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, les plateaux n'arrivant pas à intervalles réguliers. J'étais assise dans un coin. Il y avait un petit moment que j'avais renoncé à éviter de toucher les murs._

Nous entrâmes dans les maisons, défonçant les portes, cassant les fenêtres. Rien ne nous résistait.

_Risen se tenait là. J'étais à la fois soulagée - ce n'était pas un orc- et en colère - tout ce qui m'arrivait était de sa faute ! Le Neráca me regarda mais je ne pouvais distinguer l'expression exacte de son visage. Il s'approcha et posa sa torche. Les flammes crépitèrent et la lumière dégagée se propagea sur les murs de ma prison._

Telle une vague de mort déferlante, nous détruisîmes tout, exterminant les maris, traquant les femmes dans leurs chambres, débusquant les enfants cachés.

Ce village de traîtres fût anéanti. Comme les autres. On ne résistait pas au Maître. Ni au grand Sauron.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_Malheureusement, ma voix était montée dans les aigus. Risen m'ignora et demanda :_

_-Est-ce que tu as Changé ?_

_Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Je secouai la tête négativement. J'y avais pensé, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas osé._

_-Tu ne dois jamais le faire, tu entends ?_

_Pour qui se prenait-il en me donnant ainsi des ordres ? _

_-Pourquoi t'écouterais-je, gémis-je. C'est toi qui m'as jetée dans ce trou._

_Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et carra la mâchoire avant de me lancer un coup d'oeil sévère. _

_-Contente-toi de ne pas Changer, c'est tout, finit-il par dire._

_Et il tourna les talons avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

Le sifflet retentit alors que je farfouillai encore dans les entrailles de ma dernière victime, apaisant ma faim. Nous dressâmes tous l'oreille. L'ordre était clair, impérieux. Il fallait rentrer.

OoO

Tourner. Tourner encore et encore. Tourner comme seul moyen de soulager le feu grondant dans mes entrailles, comme seule manière d'apaiser la démangeaison dans mes babines. Quand pourrais-je _sortir_ de nouveau ?

Un grincement non loin se fit entendre. Je me jetai contre la porte de ma cellule, ignorant la douleur. Je me mis à aboyer furieusement, la bave aux lèvres. C'était devenu un automatisme. Tout comme tuer était devenu ma raison de vivre.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'atmosphère devint encore plus pesante et chargée de peur. Un grondement d'excitation m'échappa. Enfin. Je filai au fond de ma cellule, par crainte des coups de massue, et observai la suite des évènements avec des yeux avides. Le Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, Seigneur de Dol Guldur, le plus puissant des Neuf, s'avança, suivi de ses serviteurs. La longue cape noire dérobant sa silhouette immatérielle aux regards ondula doucement. Sa voix glacée résonna tout autour de nous :

-Approche donc, petite louve. Regarde ce que je t'ai amené.

Il brandit un bout d'étoffe soyeuse de sa main gantée. Je m'approchai en rampant et reniflai avec empressement le tissu. Une forte senteur humaine l'imprégnait.

-C'est ça, délecte toi de leur odeur.

Il me laissa la soierie et aussitôt, je la déchiquetai. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part détruire ceci. J'avais moins mal, de cette façon.

-Des marchands du Sud, en route pour le Gondor… Quel dommage… Une si longue route parcourue pour s'arrêter si près du but… Ils ont déjà passé le Gué de Poros. Va.

La voix du Sorcier résonna dans mon crâne alors que je déchirai toujours ce qu'il m'avait donné. Il prononça trois mots, auxquels j'étais à présent coutumière, mais qui produisaient toujours la même décharge d'énergie dans mon être entier.

-Tue-les tous.

Mon corps vibra, telle la corde d'un arc, à l'idée de la chasse. Voyant l'issue, je bondis dans le couloir, remontai les escaliers à l'aveugle et fonçai droit à travers la cour intérieure, vers les portes ouvertes. Mal m'en pris. Je fus stoppée net dans mon élan. Je me retournai, furieuse. Plusieurs orcs me retenaient par une chaîne. Ils me conduisirent à l'extérieur, alors que je tirai furieusement sur mes liens. Comme d'habitude, ils montèrent sur leurs wargs. Je vis duc oin de l'oeil deux de mes semblables, enchaînés de la même façon. L'un des orcs ordonna le départ et la petite troupe s'élança. Reliée à deux wargs, je suivis le mouvement. Mes pattes martelaient le sol, mes coussinets s'écorchaient contre les pierres toujours, après un long moment d'inactivité, mes muscles se mirent à me brûler, mais ma foulée ne faiblissait pas. L'appel enivrant de la tuerie à venir faisait bouillir le sang dans mes veines. Ces hommes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir. Bientôt mon heure viendrait.

OoO

Ils étaient là. La longue caravane soulevait un nuage de poussière qui s'évaporait dans la douce lumière du crépuscule. Seul le souffle rauque et putride des wargs et le reniflement de leurs cavaliers troublaient le silence. Nous avions couru durant trois jours, avec seulement de courtes pauses, pour les rattraper. Il était compréhensible que les montures des Orques soient exténuées. Cependant, l'excitation reprit le dessus. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Pourquoi le devrions-nous ? Nous étions meilleurs, plus forts, plus rapides et nous avions l'avantage de la surprise. Il était inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Je bondis, n'écoutant que mon instinct, et ignorant le grognement furieux du chef des monteurs de Wargs. De surprise, mes geôliers lâchèrent mes liens. J'étais libre.

Je rasai la plaine à l'encontre des marchands. J'entendis les lourds piétinements de mes compagnons derrière moi. L'attaque était lancée.

Plus que quelques centaines de mètres. Les hommes s'agitèrent, nous apercevant enfin. Le chaos se fit dans le convoi, certains chariots sortirent de la file, tentant d'échapper à l'attaque imminente. Je vis un homme se démener avec son épée rouillée face à moi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il n'eut pas le temps de la brandir. Je le mis à terre, lui lacérant le visage, cherchant à atteindre une artère. Autour de moi, la douzaine de wargs accompagnés de leurs monteurs se déversa sur la caravane. Des cris résonnèrent. Je passai à une autre victime, puis une autre. Ces marchands ne savaient pas se battre.

Et puis soudain, sortant de l'abri de plusieurs chariots, des hommes en tenue étincelante se dressèrent. Les derniers rayons de soleil firent miroiter leurs armes immaculées et leurs tuniques brodées de fils d'argent. Un instant, je m'immobilisai. Les mystérieux guerriers sautèrent à bas des véhicules avec grâce et se lancèrent dans la bataille d'un seul mouvement. Ils avaient une peau d'ivoire, étaient grands et élancés, leurs oreilles pointues, leurs yeux perçants. Quel type de créature était-ce ? Des humains ? Leurs gestes fluides et gracieux n'en étaient pas moins mortels. Avec une célérité incroyable, ils commencèrent à exterminer les wargs et leurs monteurs. Ils tiraient des flèches avec précision, maniaient lances et sabre avec une dextérité que nous n'avions jamais vu chez des adversaires humains. Ils n'étaient que six mais déjà nous étions en difficulté. Pour la première fois, j'hésitai à attaquer ces individus peu communs.

-Des elfes !

Alors c'était cela, des elfes ? Le chef de notre bataillon avait rugit ces deux mots avec colère et dégoût. Cependant, au lieu de les attaquer, il fit faire demi-tour à sa monture en direction de l'ombre rassurante des montagnes. Mal lui en pris. Une flèche se ficha en plein dans son dos et il tomba lourdement au sol. Mort. Ce fût la débandade dans nos rangs. Les wargs et leurs compagnons humanoïdes étaient exterminés un à un. Je vis un des deux deux autres Nerácar s'effondrer par terre et ne pas se relever.

Je bondis malgré tout dans la mêlée, les crocs découverts. J'évitai le poignard acéré plongeant vers ma poitrine d'une torsion de rein et roulai dans la poussière. De nouveau sur pattes, je fonçai à l'encontre de mon agresseur. Un trait me transperça la cuisse. Je jappai de douleur. Un elfe à la chevelure blonde, celui qui m'avait touchée, encochait déjà le prochain. Celui qui irait droit à mon coeur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me jetai contre lui, afin de le faire tomber. Il bascula, lâcha son arme. J'hésitai.

Je pouvais égorger cet individu et mourir, ou je pouvais prendre l'arc… Et vivre. Ses compagnons finissaient tout juste de tuer les derniers wargs. Dans quelques secondes, ils se tourneraient vers moi.

Je choisis la vie. J'attrapai l'arc, ôtant ainsi toute possibilité de répliquer à mon adversaire, et partis ventre à terre. Ma patte arrière me faisait atrocement souffrir, mais je ne claudiquai qu'à peine. Seule la fuite comptait. Chaque seconde était une foulée de plus vers la survie. Une lame siffla près de mon oreille et je baissai la nuque par réflexe, bien que trop tard. Le lanceur ne m'avait manquée que de très peu, bien que son poignard ait filé à toute vitesse. J'ignorai le frisson qui me parcourut l'échine et allongeai encore mes foulées. Ma hanche me brûlait et je fus bientôt forcée de claudiquer. Lorsque je fus enfin sûre d'être hors de portée, je ralentis et m'autorisai quelques regards en arrière. Les elfes m'observaient de loin, ombres immobiles dans la nuit tombante. Ils ne montrèrent aucune intention de me poursuivre, pensant sûrement que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps, ainsi blessée.

Et bien, c'est ce que l'on verrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir :)

Voilà je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre, un peu brouillon je l'avoue.

Bon sinon attention grande nouvelle... Je viens de comprendre comment on faisait pour répondre aux reviews des membres enregistrés ! (Non, on ne se moque pas ! ;) ) Donc je pourrais répondre maintenant. ^^

Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-Les elfes…

La voix glacée du Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, à la fois magnifique et terrible, retentit dans la salle aussi bien que dans mon coeur. Une fois de plus, je déglutis avec peine, courbant la tête :

-Ou-oui, Maître. Ils nous ont…

Comment disait-on cela ?

-Ten… Tendu une embussscade.

Les mots arrivaient avec difficulté. J'avais peur - on m'avait obligée à Changer, après des années sous forme lupine - pour tout raconter. J'étais en colère aussi - les lacérations causées par le fouet me faisaient souffrir. Cependant, j'avais échoué et c'était donc mon destin. Et à présent, j'attendais de savoir quel sort me réserverait-on, à genoux, en simple guenilles, devant le plus puissant des Neufs, le Seigneur de Minas Morgul. Quelle vision moins pitoyable aurait-il pu avoir de moi ? Je ne vivais que pour le servir… Et j'avais échoué ! Quel était mon destin, sinon de mourir ? Pourtant, au fond de moi, je ne pouvais me résigner à ce sort. Je ne voulais pas cesser de vivre.

Que j'étais méprisable ! Je n'avais même pas le courage de me sacrifier pour le Maître.

-Je connais ces symboles…

Le Sorcier avait repris sa marche, son sombre capuchon penché vers l'arc que j'avais ramené. En chemin, j'avais eu le temps d'apprécier la qualité de l'arme. L'ossature de l'objet était légère mais incroyablement robuste et le bois avait été abondamment décoré de ciselures d'argent et d'or. C'était sans aucun doute un arc de grande valeur.

-Les elfes de la forêt noire semblent vouloir sortir de leur hébétude navrante… Nous leur donnerons ce qu'ils veulent. Thranduil aura ce qu'il mérite, de même que toute son espèce.

La voix du Roi-Sorcier avait enflé comme une voile dans la tempête. La salle du trône s'était considérablement assombrie et les torches semblaient brûler avec plus de vigueur, luttant pour écarter l'obscurité.

-Toi.

Le Seigneur se tourna vers moi et je me penchai plus près du sol de marbre froid.

-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu.

Je retins ma respiration, attendant la suite. Je sentais le regard perçant du Roi-Sorcier en moi et le froid s'insinuait dans mes membres.

-Tu as échoué. La tâche était pourtant simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton était sans appel. La terreur me glaça toute entière.

-Oui M-Maître, baffouillai-je. Très ssimple.

Il reprit :

-Je pourrais ordonner ton exécution… Ou bien le faire moi-même.

Je me mis à trembler.

-Après tout, je pourrais douter de ta loyauté envers moi.

Un sentiment d'injustice germa dans mon coeur en repensant à toutes les douleurs que j'avais endurées pour revenir aussi rapidement. J'avais boîté, claudiqué jour et nuit, je m'étais traînée jusqu'à la cité, affamée, assoiffée, l'arc précieusement à l'abri entre mes dents. J'étais fidèle et dévouée ; personne ne l'était plus que moi !

-Je vais te laisser une dernière chance. Apporte-moi la tête de Thranduil et tu seras pardonnée.

Le soulagement envahit ma poitrine, puis tous mes membres jusqu'à me faire pousser un soupir de gratitude.

-Oui, Maître.

OoO

Les senteurs elfiques avaient envahi mes narines toute l'après-midi, de plus en plus fortes à mesure que je m'approchais du coeur de leur domaine. Le Neráca qui m'accompagnait - Solnius - semblait lui aussi grisé par cette sensation de liberté. Nous n'avions plus nos colliers et nous étions livrés à nous-mêmes dans une immense forêt, sans humain pour nous chasser ni aucun chemin précis à suivre. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à poursuivre, pas âme qui vive. Les bois étaient silencieux et menaçants, mais, ayant vécu la majeure partie de ma vie dans le noir, j'étais dans mon élément. Les créatures rodant dans l'obscurité nous laissaient passer, comme si elle percevait la volonté du Seigneur Noir à travers nous. Le mal présent dans cette forêt était à nos côtés.

Solnius, qui était déjà venu dans cette forêt et qui, de plus, était plus expérimenté que moi, avait pris la tête et s'orientait avec assurance.

Bientôt, après plusieurs jours passés à traverser cette étendue d'arbres mystérieuse, la végétation s'éclaircit légèrement, les rayons percèrent un peu plus à travers le dense feuillage, l'air se fit plus doux.

Solnius s'arrêta devant un buisson et se secoua en entier, avant de s'asseoir, visiblement satisfait. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait. Nous devions continuer ! Je fis un pas en avant et mon compagnon gronda sauvagement avant de me pousser en arrière. Piquée au vif, je grondai à mon tour.

Mais Solnius s'était déjà immobilisé, les oreilles et la queue dressées.

_Danger._

Tout se passa très vite. Un craquement retentit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je choisis la fuite. Je fis volte-face alors même que je savais que Solnius se ramassait sur lui-même, prêt à bondir. Nous avions été conditionnés à attaquer et moi, à la première occasion, je perdais tout courage ! Je me cachai dans le bosquet le plus proche. Trois guerriers elfiques apparurent de derrière les arbres et encerclèrent Solnius.

Ils étaient légers, aériens, brillants. Il irradiait d'eux comme une lueur aveuglante qui attirait le regard. Dans un ballet mortel ils se déplacèrent autour du pauvre Neráca. Ce dernier, fou de rage, ne tarda pas à sauter à la gorge de l'un d'entre eux. Mal lui en pris. L'elfe visé dégaina sa lame et éventra mon compagnon avant même qu'il l'ait touché.

Je ne pus retenir un gargouillement de stupéfaction. Je n'étais pas spécialement triste pour Solnius - je ne le connaissais pas. En revanche, la rapidité avec laquelle l'un de ces elfes avait réduit un Chasseur à une simple masse s'agitant faiblement sur le sol m'emplissait de méfiance. Les elfes, alertés par le bruit, se tournèrent vers ma cachette. Ils s'interpellèrent dans leur langue musicale. Mon coeur battit plus vite. S'ils me découvraient, je ne ferai pas long feu.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je décampai. Je fonçai à une allure folle, slalomant entre les fourrés, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, suivant les senteurs que nous avions laissées, Solnius et moi, à l'aller. Je ne m'arrêtai pas de courir de toute la journée, au cas où. La peur m'avait prise aux tripes, alors même que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis des années.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de continuer à cheminer droit devant moi. Les branches basses agrippaient mon pelage et me piquaient la truffe. Cela ne me ralentissait même pas. J'avais constamment l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas à ma poursuite. Un loup qui avait peur d'une forêt… C'était le comble ! Néanmoins, je n'écoutais que mon instinct et laissais mes pattes marteler le sol inégal. L'exercice me vidait l'esprit.

Finalement, je ralentis la cadence, épuisée et commençai à me creuser la tête. Devais-je retourner à la cité des elfes ? Evidemment, je ne pouvais rentrer bredouille près du Maître. Il me tuerait, sans aucun doute. De plus, il fallait que je tue ce roi. Comment faire ? Comment s'approcher suffisamment près sans se faire éventrer ? Les guerriers avaient réduit Solnius à l'état de cadavre en quelques instants. Il était hors de question que je subisse le même sort.

Absorbée dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas le froissement caractéristique d'un pas sur les feuilles mortes. Je percutai quelque chose de brun et fus rudement projetée en arrière. La chose me bondit dessus et une violente douleur s'empara de ma patte avant. Je gémis. Cette chose était en train de me lacérer ! La rage prit le dessus et je sautai à la gorge de la forme brune, qui me repoussa sans difficulté.

Un coup à l'arrière de mon crâne me fit chanceler. Ma vue se troubla, tout se mit à tourner et je m'effondrai.

OoO

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée au coin d'un feu, à même le sol. Mon bras me faisait horriblement souffrir. Cependant, cette douleur était supportable. Un courant d'air désagréable me fit frissonner. Le froid… Je n'étais plus habituée à cette sensation. Pourquoi étais-je sous forme humaine ? Quand avais-je Changé ? Une vague de panique me fit me redresser brusquement. Une voix familière attira mon attention :

-Alors, on se réveille ?

Lui. Celui qui avait été mon frère me fixait, assis de l'autre côté du foyer. La fureur monta en moi mais je ne pus qu'esquisser un grondement, qui sonnait plus pitoyablement, maintenant que j'étais sous forme humaine. Il y avait tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui hurler dessus… Mais ma bouche n'y arrivait pas. A la place sortait un gargouillement risible. Le sourire supérieur du Neráca s'élargit. Cela me rendit malade. Je finis par cracher :

-T-t-toi ?!

-Oui, moi.

Toute joie -même malsaine- disparut soudainement du visage de mon interlocuteur. Une colère froide sembla prendre sa place.

-On m'a envoyé ici pour t'aider.

Il fit une pause et me jaugea durement du regard.

-A mon avis, plutôt pour faire le travail à ta place.

Tout se bousculait dans mon esprit encore embrumé. Je me contentai d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfaite.

-T'es toujours aussi attardée, on dirait, cracha Eldan.

Je le foudroyai du regard et détournai la tête, cachant les larmes de frustration qui me montaient aux yeux. Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais plus réellement pris forme humaine… Je ne savais même plus m'exprimer… La forme brune qui m'avait attaquée me revint en mémoire… Et me rappela d'autres souvenirs, plus désagréables encore.

_On m'avait attachée et muselée. Puis on m'avait poussé dans une cage aux barreaux de fer. Un coup sur la tête m'avait fait perdre connaissance. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, il m'avait fallu à peine quelques minutes pour comprendre où j'étais. La cage était ouverte, mes liens avaient disparu. J'étais au fond d'un trou profond de plusieurs mètres. La porte de ma cage était ouverte et derrière elle s'étendait un long corridor obscur, juste assez haut pour qu'un loup puisse s'y mouvoir sans trop de difficultés. Au fond résonnaient des clameurs enthousiastes. Je savais où menait ce tunnel. L'excitation et l'anxiété s'emparèrent de moi simultanément. Quel sentiment était le plus fort ? Je ne pouvais le dire. J'avais faim. Plusieurs jours de jeun eurent raison de moi. Je sortis de la cage et m'aventurai dans le couloir. C'était dans tous les cas ce que j'étais censée faire._

_Je débouchai enfin dans un espace circulaire éclairé. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus, orques et soldats humains me hurlaient dessus, brandissaient leur poings vers le ciel avec des sourires mauvais. Le sol de terre battue sentait la charogne. J'étais dans l'arène. A nouveau. _

_Après toutes ces années, j'avais du me battre ici plusieurs fois. J'avais presque toujours gagné. _

_Mon adversaire ne tarda pas. Il apparut, sortant d'un des tunnels dont la grille se referma après son passage. Ce n'était pas un simple loup comme j'avais l'habitude d'en combattre. Il était plus gros et ses yeux ambrés ne reflétaient pas juste la colère ou la peur. Ils analysaient la situation et trahissaient sa détermination. C'était un Neráca comme moi. Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Lui de même. Ce pelage roux foncé ne m'était pas inconnu. Ces yeux non plus. Nous commençâmes à nous tourner autour. Était-ce possible ? Un instant, j'hésitai. Était-ce… Eldan ? Mon frère ? S'il me reconnut, il n'en montra rien. N'avait-il pas remarqué mon pelage gris, plus clair au niveau du museau ? Mes yeux si semblables aux siens ? _

_Il se jeta sur moi, visant la gorge. Je m'immobilisai, paralysée. Le choc fut violent. Je m'écrasai dans la poussière et eut à peine le temps de rouler pour éviter de me faire égorger. Mes oreilles s'aplatirent d'elles-mêmes sur mon crâne, ma queue s'abaissa, ma fourrure se plaqua contre mon corps. _

_Je ne te veux pas de mal._

_Cependant, l'autre n'y fit pas attention et attaqua à nouveau, me mordant sauvagement à l'épaule. La douleur m'électrisa. N'y tenant plus, je ripostai, claquant des mâchoires et tentant de le blesser. Je lui attrapai une patte arrière et serrai fort entre mes mâchoires mais au même moment, il se jeta de tout son poids sur moi, me repoussant. J'avais beau essayer de l'attaquer, il avait toujours le dessus,semblant prévoir mes attaques à l'avance. Il était plus fort._

_Une fois de plus, il me jeta à terre. Je ne me relevai pas et il en profita pour enserrer ma gorge dans ses crocs. La pression s'accentua et le sang pulsa plus fort contre mes tempes. Allait-il me tuer ?_

_Le sifflet retentit. Tout s'arrêta. Eldan me regardait, un sourire supérieur au coin des lèvres. Il venait de Changer, plus de doute, c'était lui. Il avait grandi, depuis le temps et bien que ses traits étaient devenus durs, son corps puissant, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait d'essayer de me tuer. Ses prunelles, bien que dorées, étaient froides. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il m'avait reconnu s'il n'avait pas pris la parole :_

_-J'aurais cru qu'ils m'auraient opposé un adversaire plus coriace que toi, petite soeur._

_Il éclata d'un rire mesquin et tourna les talons._

Eldan me fixait toujours et je soutins son regard. Je n'étais plus la jeune Neráca qu'il avait maîtrisée dans l'arène, ce jour-là. Tout ce que j'attendais, c'était de pouvoir le lui prouver. De le ridiculiser. De le soumettre. De l'écraser.

A chacune de nos rencontres, il avait été infect, m'humiliant constamment. Ma haine pour lui n'avait fait que grandir.

_Elle était là. Ma proie. A portée de crocs. Un bond, et je serais sur elle. Je m'avançai un peu plus, le ventre effleurant le sol. Je lorgnais d'un oeil avide l'anneau pendu à la chaîne ornant son cou. La petite esclave se pencha pour remplir son outre de l'eau grondante de la rivière. _

_Ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour ce bel anneau que j'étais là. Le Maître avait ordonné de récupérer tous les anneaux que l'on apercevait. Je l'avais aperçue par hasard. Et son brillant collier avait attiré mon attention. Comment une enfant comme elle aurait-elle pu posséder un anneau de la sorte ? Elle l'avait sûrement volé et pour cela, méritait la mort._

_Ensuite, je récupérerais l'anneau et l'amènerais au Maître, bien que je ne compris pas l'obsession qu'il éprouvait pour ces bijoux. _

_On m'avait dit que la récompense était grande._

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à bondir, une forme brune tirant sur le roux avait fusé non loin de moi. Avant d'avoir pu crier, la petite humaine était morte et un grand loup se tenait au-dessus d'elle, lui arrachant son collier. Un Neráca, sans aucun doute. Je bondis hors des buissons, furieuse, tous crocs dehors. Il venait de me piquer ma proie ! D'autant plus que j'avais faim._

_Mon adversaire se jeta sur moi, visant la jugulaire. J'évitai sa gueule et mordais dans sa fourrure épaisse. De tout son poids, il me fit basculer au sol. Je saisis sa patte arrière mais aussitôt il referma ses mâchoires sur ma nuque et se mit à me secouer jusqu'à ce que je lâche._

_La douleur m'arracha un grognement._

_Il me déchira l'épaule._

_Puis toute pression cessa._

_Mon agresseur avait repris forme elfique. Il me jeta un regard dédaigneux alors que j'avais cessé de respirer. _

_Eldan. _

_-Va-t-en, Edwen. L'anneau est pour moi. Et, je suis désolé de te décevoir, ce n'est pas celui que le Roi-Sorcier cherche. Tu perds ton temps._

_Comment osait-il ? Je grognai furieusement et me relevais tant bien que mal._

_-Dégage, Edwen._

_Mes blessures me lançaient. Je croisai le regard de celui qui était censé être mon frère. Il semblait énervé, sûrement en raison du sang perlant de ses blessures. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une vive satisfaction. Je fis demi-tour, ce n'était que partie remise._

-Bon, par où on commence ? Autant finir cela le plus rapidement possible.

La voix du Neráca me sortit de ma rêverie. Et une fois de plus, je me sentis offensée par ses paroles.

* * *

Muhahaha, je trouve qu'Edwen ressemble un peu à Gollum en début de chapitre non ? :,) La pauvre...

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine. :)


End file.
